


Wicked Stepmother

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [46]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Anger, Copper Isles, Family, Gen, Promises, Suspended Judgment, Wicked Stepmother Stereotype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Winnamine promises not to be a wicked stepmother.





	Wicked Stepmother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Wicked Stepmother

“I promise not to be a wicked stepmother,” vowed Winnamine, gazing deeply into the eyes of Mequen’s daughters on the morning after their wedding night and found only fiery anger in Sarai’s and coolly suspended judgement in Dove’s.


End file.
